ben_10_ultimate_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Powers
Plot It is morning in Charlotte, North Carolina. In a small apartment complex, Bryce Bowman wakes up in his room; shared with his brother, Sean. Bryce gets out of bed and makes his way into the dinning section of the living-dinning room/kitchen. His mother, Melanie, is in the kitchen cooking something. Bryce walks up behind her and gives her a hug. (Melanie): (smiling) Good morning sweety. (Bryce): (tiredly) Morning, whatcha makin'? (Melanie): Pancakes. You want some? (Bryce): Sure. Oh, I'm meeting a couple friends at the pool later. Is that cool? (Melanie): Yeah, that's fine (puts two pancakes on a plate). Syrup? Bryce nods. He sits at the table and eats his pancakes. On Galvan Prime II, Azmuth is sitting at a desk working on something. He puts down his welder and takes off his safety mask. (Azmuth): Finally, the Infinity Omnitrix is finished. Now to send it to the human. (Professor Paradox): (teleporting in) Hello, Azmuth! Is the device ready? (Azmuth): Yes. Do you have the teleporter ray? Paradox holds up a rocket-launcher-like cannon. (Paradox): Yes. now let's make sure the coordinates are correct. Azmuth jumps on the cannon and pushes a few buttons. He nods and places the Infinity Omnitrix inside the main chamber. Paradox walks onto a balcony from Azmuth's lab and fires the cannon into space; a green beam blasts from the barrel and rockets into space. (Azmuth): May the timeline unfold properly. They watch the beam blast away. End Scene It is now night time in Charlotte. Bryce is at the pool in his neighborhood, accompanied by three friends. Joy Wade, Hannah Park, and Jake Samuels. They are laughing really hard. (Bryce): (to Jake) You my friend are a comedic genius. (Jake): (bowing sarcasticly) Thank you my apprentice. Bryce's phone rings. (Bryce): Crap.. Hold on a sec(answers). Yeah....... Really now?..... Okay, see you at home (hangs up) I gotta go (his friends give him a dissapointed look). Yeah, I know, but we can hang tomorrow. Bryce gets his things and leaves. Back at Bryce's apartment. His mom is in the living room watching TV. Bryce walks inside and locks the door behind him. (Melanie): Hey, Honey. How are your friends? (Bryce): Good, they wanna hang out tomorrow, can I do that? (Melanie): Well, I'm not sure. I work tomorrow, so you'll have to ask Raven if she has other plans. (Bryce): Mom, I'm fifteen, I don't need a babysitter. (Melanie): Fifteen is exactly why you need a babysitter, or at least an overseer. (Bryce): Okay, Mom, whatever. I'm going outside I need some air. Bryce walks out of his apartment and into the woods next to his building. He is walking through the woods and stops. He kicks a rock. (Bryce): Man, I almost wish school was back, so I could see Marissa. I wish she liked me... He walks out of the woods and starts walking on a path back to his home. He hears an odd sound and looks up. He sees a green laser coming down from the sky. (Bryce): Oh crap. He breaks into a run. The beam approaches him quickly. He turns around for a quick second and the beam hits him. The beam levitates him two feet in the air and he spins slowly. (Bryce): AAHHHHH!!! End Scene A green gauntlet forms on his left arm. A strange plated sharp device forms atop the gauntlet, and a dial with a green and black hourglass symbol forms on the device above his wrist. The beam lets him down and dissipates. (Bryce): What... is... this?! The dial pops up and a white light emits from the top. The dial goes back down and the device glows green. It alters its size and becomes a black watch with a mirror-like faceplate. Then the faceplate glows white and Bryce feels a sharp pain in his arm. The pain travels up to his head and then stops; the faceplate stops glowing. Bryce looks at the device on his wrist. (Bryce): So, an alien... sent me a watch? (He stops and his face hardens) Why am I so calm? I should be panicking. Well whatever is keeping me calm, I gotta get this thing off. (he starts trying to take it off, like a normal watch. It doesn't work) Come on (starts pulling on it), GET OFF!!!! (The faceplate pops up and lights up. The hourglass symbol appears behind the mirror, and a hologram comes out of the faceplate. The hologram is a humanoid plant with red and yellow thorns protruding from his head, and red thorns from his shoulders) What is that?! Uhh... thanks for the picture, but I'm done with it. Go away. Maybe If I just push it back down...(he pushes the faceplate down) Transformation sequence: Vines shoot out of the watch and wrap around his arm. The vines travel up to his face and cover it. Bryce grows red and yellow thorns from his head and shoulders. A plant creature stares at his hands and screams (Everglade): (looking at his hands) What am I? And again with the whole "calm" thing. (sniffs) What is that smell? (sniffs) Oh, that's me?! Oh man, that's horrible! Well, since I'm calm I might as well see if this thing can do anything. (His eyes glow white and he turns and throws a fireball at a rock) Whoa! (His eyes stop glowing) How did I do that? Hmm... Maybe I can do other stuff.(his eyes flash white as he lifts his hand, causing roots to grow out of the ground rapidly) Nice. So what exactly am I? Well, what smells bad, and is hot....with plants?..... the Everglades. I think... Okay so I gotta get outta this. How do I change back? (his body glows green and the hourglass symbol appears in the center of his chest) What the??.... (the dial twists and clicks once, then the center pops out) Do I just... (He pushes the center in and his body glows green) Bryce reverts to his human form. (Bryce): Oh..my...God. Bryce runs off towards his house. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Professor Paradox *Azmuth Aliens *Everglade (first appearance) Allusions *The title of this episode is an allusion to the Infinity Trivia *This is the Pilot episode for Bryce Bowman: Origins *Bryce gets the Infinity *Everglade makes his debut appearance *Bryce forshadows Everglade's name *Bryce, Melanie, Joy, Jake, Azmuth, Paradox, and Hannah all make their first BBO appearances. *Sean and Raven are mentioned, but not shown. *Everglade's transformation is shown for the first time